Livin' Our Love Song
by Paiger8933
Summary: This is an AU MerDer fic... It's my first one ever, so take a look and let me know what you think!  It's about them getting married young, and the encounter they face as a couple, as well people
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic ever, I've read tons, so just let me know if it isn't any good. I will completely understand! Just tell me what you think. This is the song my fic is based off.**

Baby, when I look at you  
With your hair falling down in your baby blues  
Standing there across the room  
I get so lost in the way you move  
It makes me reminisce, back two years ago  
On a night like this  
Teary-eyed, as you took my hand  
And I told you that I'd be your man  
So many things have come, so many things have gone  
One thing that's stayed the same is  
Our love still going strong

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living our dreams, we shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just livin' our love song

Oh darling, would you look at me  
With my heart beatin' fast, and my shaky knees  
It's pretty hard to believe  
After all these years, I still need you this badly  
You're dancing in my arms  
With a spotlight moon and a sea of stars  
Oh girl we've come so far  
Everything I want is everything that you are  
Just wanna lay you down, say I love you  
Without a sound  
I think you know what I'm talkin' about  
Yeah

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living our dreams, we shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just livin' our love song

Baby just look at us, all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist between a  
Backwoods boy and a fairytale princess  
People said it would never work out  
But living our dreams, we shattered all doubts  
Don't it feel good to prove 'em wrong  
Just livin' our love song


	2. Chapter 2

-1Derek couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually an intern. Who would of thought that'd he make it this far. It seemed like it was forever ago that he actually started college. He laughed as he thought back through his first half of his first shirt. There wasn't too many women here who hadn't tried to hit on him. He would normally just shake his said, or at least respond to something they said, but then he would mention his wife, or scratch his nose so they could see the wedding band on his left finger. He felt like a sad man, it had only been 24 house, half of his first shift, and he missed her like crazy. He thought back to the day they said their vows.

_He was standing at the front of the church shaking like a mad man. He was so nervous. It took him four years to get Meredith to say she would marry him and he sure as hell hoped she didn't back out now. Mark stood next to him, along with Ryan, his brother-in-law, and his other friend Jake. Jake, Mark, and himself had grown up together. Mark and him were definitely closer, but Jake had always been around. When Derek and Mark decided to go to med school, Jake decided to enter law school. They remained close still._

That reminded Derek, he needed to call Jake soon and just see how his internship at the firm was going. Anyways,

_Derek was almost so nervous he wanted to throw up. He hadn't seen her in over 24 hours and he was going crazy. He just needed to make sure she knew he loved her. Gosh, he was so excited. In less than an hour, hopefully, they'd be married and on their way to the reception, that Derek hoped didn't last to long, because he had other things in mind he wanted to do with his new bride. Finally, Derek saw the doors to the back of the church, and he looked over at his mom who was in tears. He saw his niece Savannah smile and walk towards him. He smiled back and nodded to her to continue. She was followed by his nephew Josh, who happily ran down the aisle to stand beside Jake. The kids were followed by Meredith's bridesmaids, Izzie, Sarah, and finally Christina. Then the organ began to play the Bridal march as everyone turned towards the back of the church just in time to see Meredith… God, she was breath taking. Derek fell in love with her again in that one moment. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. The ceremony went by in a blur, he wasn't even sure he said his vows correctly, he just knew Meredith was there, and they were really doing this. Wow! Finally the preacher said "Derek, you may kiss your bride," and before he could finish the sentence, Meredith was in his arms and everything felt surreal. He was lost in their kiss, when he finally heard the crowd begin to chuckle. He pulled back and just looked at Meredith and he knew that he could never not love her. He grabbed her and with the biggest smile on his face, her face a mirror image of his and the preacher announced for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Derek Sheppard._

As Derek laid there he couldn't believe that in two weeks that moment was a whole two years ago. What had happened to all that time. It felt like just yesterday. With these thoughts Derek drifted to sleep, hoping that his pager wouldn't go off so he could just get a little sleep.

_I'll give you everything I can _

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands _

_We'll hang some memories on the wall _

_And when there's silver in your hair Y_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

'_Cause as time turns the page _

_My love won't age at all _


	3. Chapter 3

-1All of a sudden he was awaken from his slumber at the sound of his phone going off. He rolled over and groggily answered the phone with a "Hello"

"Hey" he heard and a smile grew on his face.

"God, I miss you so much" he said

She giggled and he couldn't help but smile. "Well, if I could find you in this stupid hospital, I thought we could eat some lunch together before I have to go back to school."

"Wow, that sounds great, I was just trying to get some sleep, but I would way rather eat lunch with you. I'm in one of the on-call rooms, I'll meet you in the cafeteria in five minutes."

"Kay" she said and hung up.

Derek hurried out of the room towards the cafeteria, he couldn't wait to see her. When he found her, her and Mark were seated at a table, and his breath caught. After being together for six years and being married for two, she still took his breath away. He strolled over to her and when she looked up to see him her face immediately brightened.

He leaned down and was just going to give her a gentle kiss on the lips, but once he tasted her, he wanted more. He slid his tongue across her bottom lips seeking entrance, and when she allowed their tongues danced together, before he pulled back to just look at her. He smilled, "Hey, I missed you"

She laughed, "Derek it's only been like 25 hours and 17 minutes, you can't go that long without me?"

"No, you act like you can, Miss I-Know-Exactly-How-Long-Derek's-Been-Gone." he joked

He laughed and just took her in his arms for a hug.

"I couldn't sleep without you in bed with me. I haven't had to sleep alone in forever," she murmured into his chest..

"Aww, I'm sorry, and trust me I wish I was in bed with you." He whispered into her hair as he resultantly let her go.

"Hello, old boring married people, Mark is still here." Mark said

Derek and Meredith just laughed, as Derek took a seat next to Meredith. She handed him a sack and he looked at her quizzically. "Lunch" was all she said and he opened it to find his favorite chicken alfredo and salad from Olive Garden.

"Thanks, babe," he said through a full mouth.

"Where's mine, Mer?" Mark asked

"Right here Markie, you know I couldn't forget about you. I didn't want you two to starve having to eat this hospital food."

They continued to talk throughout lunch until finally Mark was paged away, shortly followed by Derek.

He gave her a quick kiss goodbye and told her to meet him at the bar across the street tonight at 9 when he got off, to celebrate his first day as a real doctor.

_Carrying your love with me  
It's my strength for holding on  
Every minute that I have to be gone  
I'll have everything I'll ever need  
I'm carrying your love with me  
_


End file.
